


Distractions

by tigeressdion



Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Scott Lynch
Genre: And Galdo loves his pig, Don't mess with Galdo's pig, Gen, Humour, It's an important plot device, Jean dislikes running, Jean is also done, Locke is done, One-Shot, Pre-Series, There's a pig, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigeressdion/pseuds/tigeressdion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The funny thing about using pigs as distractions, even small ones, is that they can sometimes throw a perfectly good plan somewhat off kilter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

The funny things about using pigs as distractions, even small ones, is that they can sometimes throw a perfectly good plan somewhat off kilter.

“You said it was trained!” Calo hissed to his brother, who was trying to look like a plant.

“ _She_ is,” Galdo hissed back from his position behind the large potted plant. “She just got distracted!”

“That's all very well,” Locke butted in from his slightly awkward position, which included being spread-eagled on the ceiling with his limbs stretched to the limit as he tried not to faceplant the very expensive looking rug on the floor. “But she was supposed to be the distraction!”

There was a loud squeal from one of the many long corridors of the mansion, and then the shouts of some very confused servants.

“See,” Galdo said smugly, moving to step out from behind his plant. “She's distracting.”

It was at this point that Jean ran down the opposite corridor to where the noise was coming from.

“The pig wasn't a good enough distraction,” he huffed. “So I had to run. From the attic. Down to here.”

Calo slapped the bigger man's shoulder and grinned at him, “It's all in the interest of keeping you fit.”

“Which one of you was supposed to train the bloody thing?” Jean asked, looking from one twin to the other. “Nevermind, I'll crush you both later. Where's Locke?”

“Having a tea party with Capa Barsavi,” Locke grumbled from his uncomfortable position. “Though I have to admit, that might be an easier situation to handle.”

Jean glanced up at his friend, “I didn't know you had it in you, Locke, that's quite impressive.”

“Well, when you're done being impressed, maybe step out of the way- unless you plan on being my padding.”

Chuckling, Jean stepped back.

Locke took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment, and let his limbs give way. Remarkably, he managed to land on his feet with cat-like agility, causing him to smirk at his companions. “If you're all done wasting time, I think we should be running our asses off right now.”

Just as he spoke, there were more shouts from the corridor behind him, angrier now; and followed by the stamping of feet and the clanking of metal on metal.

“Gentlemen,” Locke said, waving a hand in front of him. “I truly do believe it's time we take our leave of this fine establishment.”

And with that, he ran.

“Bastard!”

The other three shouted after him, following his lead with matching grins on their faces.


End file.
